bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūi
Yūi (優位, Ascendancy; In the English Dub "Rising Gods") is an organization lead by Tarō. As their name implies, they seek to obtain powers to change something in their life. For some its for good reasons and for some its for bad reasons. Seeking to surpass their bonds, only Tarō has reached the state they all wish to reach; Mukuro. History Several years before the Winter War, Tarō had appeared in the . Confronting several and s alike, he sought those who yearned for more power. First meeting the Samurai Brothers, they would be the first of many to join him. Doing all of his work secretly, the had no idea what Tarō was doing in the undergrounds of the Soul Society. After gathering a strong enough group, Tarō fled from the Soul Society with his new comrades. When several went missing the began a mass investigation, to no avail. Tarō would play his hand in the land of where he would recruit several who were apart of a group known as the . Seeking to attain the level surpassing that of , Tarō promised them something more. During his trip to Hueco Mundo, waged war with Tarō and his comrades leading to an all out battle. Tarō saw this as a chance to see his allies in battle, and they proved themselves to him and more. Taking base within , a remote and abandoned area of great power, the Yūi took shape. Appearing once again after the Winter War, Tarō would tell his allies that "War with the Soul Society will come soon!". Groups Members of the Yūi work in groups of 2-3 as listed below * Tarō, Samurai Brothers : Acting as the leader of the three, Tarō isn't the one to actually go out and fight in most cases. Relying on the Samurai Brothers to fight for him, they never let him down. Their skills exceed that of Captain level and they are the most loyal to Tarō and the Yūi then anyone. * Marie-Louise Durand, Kiyohime, Jadoku Nishime : Serving as major support to the Yūkai Tunnel, Marie-Louise acts as a caretaker to her subordinates while Kiyohime and Jadoku act as researchers and medical officers. If Yūkai Tunnel ever comes into harms way, these three are normally the first on the scene acting as a major defense to the home of Yūi. * Benzaiten, Yamata no Orochi, Río : The primary offensive squad of Yūi comprised of two Shinigami and an Arrancar. All three are exceptionally skilled at taking down their foes within seconds, utilizing their powers to over come their opponents in one fatal swoop. Río is noted to have an Army of Toys at his disposal, adding to the groups ranks. These three have gained the nickname, Underdog Squad. * Fū : The only member of Yūi not in a 2-3 man squad, Fū is a master in tracking and reconnaissance. His role is centered around keeping eyes on the enemy and eliminating those who serve as a potential threat. He also serves as a "one-man army" to Yūi as he is on a level.